A Way to a Man's Heart is his Stomach
by Wispycandles
Summary: Robin and Stahl have both fallen in love, but unaware of each others feelings. How will Robin get his attention? Will Stahl have the guts? Can they confess to each other? Will the other shepards help?(yes) Mention of other pairings, References on other supports, mostly humor than romance, takes place in the 2 years of peace. Contains A and S support (F!Robin/Stahl)
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction, might have errors, feel free to criticize any mistakes. My apologies for the inconvenience of pairing up the characters differently. I'm doing the pairings in my play through of my file of Fire Emblem Awakening. But the main pairing that is shown is f!Robin/Stahl. There will be references of different supports from other characters, but it'll be mentioned.

Thing might slightly get out of canon:

Setting take place during the 2 years of peace, when characters get married near the battle field

Miriel's speech pattern (I made her sound proper, but not much of an extensive vocabulary)

* * *

Weeks afters Gangrel's was defeated and Chrom's wedding with Sumia. The Ylissean army are trying to rebuild themselves with the shepards help. Everyone of the shepards are busy training and preparing, but there is always enough time for drama and romance.

It was breakfast time in the mess hall, where the shepards usually eat, but with seating arrangements. There are 2 tables that is placed horizontally across the room, but are vertically next to each other. Suspiciously, females are placed at one table and males are placed at the other, when usually spouses sit next to spouses and friends.

Robin is sitting at one of the tables and eating some muffins, but at a certain seat. It has view of a certain fellow with in the other table. She has a perfect sighting of him and he has the perfect sighting of her. Although...

"Come on look at me, your good at reading faces just look at me," Robin yelled in her thoughts. The man. She was staring at, is Stahl. The average green cavalier with a bed head. But to her he is never average. She didn't realize, she was staring at him for so long, but others do.

"Alright, who is he?" Said Sully

"Huh?" I look around and every girl is near me.

"We got you!" Said Lissa

"Aww, Robin that is so cute of you," said Sumia

'Oh man, I want him to know, not them'

"Well Robin, spit it out, what's his name?" Said Sully. All of the girls at the table look at Robin's area of sight, unfortunately it's full of bachelors.

"Aww, 5 of them are not married yet. So it's rather Lon'qu, Donnel, Gregor, Stahl, and Libra."

'They forgot Kellum'

"This is going to be good," said Cordelia.

"And exiting," said Sumia.

"Let's review, shall we?" Said Maribelle

"Lon'qu?" Robin guess Maribelle is going to ask her about each of them. She plan to point out the negative.

"Taken and throw figs at him" Robin said. "Olivia has a history with Lon'qu."

"Glad that you know your boundaries, Robin. how about 'Donny'? You spend a lot of time with him."

"Donny is his nickname and we are sharing skills."

"Gregor-"

"No" not after that time he gave a suggestion of 'sharing body heat'

Maribelle sigh "fine, last but not least Libra-"

"You forgot Stahl," Robin said without thinking. Everyone smiled at Robin.

"A-and Kellum," Robin said while blushing from her previous outburst.

"Nice try Robin, Kellum is not here," said Cordelia

"All of you planned this didn't you?" said Robin. Every girl nod "yes"

"What?" Yelled Chrom, everyone look up to see him standing up with a flustered look and looking at Gaius. He sat down to hide his shame.

"Why!?" Robin said

"You were staring at him that shows affection" said Miriel "to prove that theory we created some seating arrangements."

"Does Tharja know about this?" Said Robin. Robin can imagine Stahl being tied up to a chair and Tharja going to hex him.

"What!?" yelled Frederick. He ignore the stares from everyone.

"No. Don't worry, Nowi and Olivia is distracting her," said Lissa

* * *

- meanwhile outside of the mess hall-

"Nowi, let go of my leg..." Said Tharja

"No!" Nowi yell, while clinging on to Tharja's leg.

"I'm just going to the mess hall," said Tharja

"Today is beautiful day, how about you eat with us?" said Olivia

"I just want to know Robin's breakfast."

"It's muffins."

"I need to see it for myself.. "

"I have no choice," said Nowi, she held up her dragon stone. "It's time for plan B!"

* * *

-in mess hall-

"Now tell us," said Lissa

"Huh!? Robin ask

"Tell us why and how you like him," said Sumia

"I want to know every detail" said Sully

"What!? I'm not going to-" Sully interrupt her

"Hey Stahl, get over here!"

'Why Sully why?!' Stahl quickly stand up and walk to their table with a calm expression. Robin's face got more pinkish until he arrive.

"Yes Sully," said Stahl

"Robin want to tell you something" said Sully

"Hmm" Stahl look at Robin, but not at her face. He scratch his nose, "what do you need Robin?" he ask

"I...uh" Robin look at his face then her breakfast, she grab a muffin that has chocolate chips. "I-I am almost full, so I was wondering, if you want to have this muffin. I realize you been eating less than usual and I thought your still hungry. So uhh... Here." She shove the muffin into his area of reach. Stahl stare at the muffin for a couple of seconds and receive it.

"Thank you," he said with a kind smile, while holding the muffin and walk back to his seat. Robin look at Sully with a look that has anger and embarrassment.

"Seriously Sully why?!"

"I'm his friend, so it is natural for me to care, now then Spit... It... Out"

Robin sigh in defeat and say "okay I'll tell you guys. It was when we were heading to  
Regna Ferox, Stahl came late due to some late news. He yelled 'wait for me' and came to my sight. At first, I thought he was cute and develop some feelings for him that I even ask for his name. I keep developing more feelings until Chrom's birthday."

"Oh, I remember both of pitch in for the same gift. It was a potion wasn't it? I can't believe both of you guys made it, Chrom loves it," said Lissa

"He actually did all of the work, I just gather ingredients. After that day we talked about our time together and... I fallen in love with him."

"Awww..." Said every girl in the table, but it's low enough for them to hear than the guy's table.

"But after that day, things seem different..."

"What do you mean?" said Maribelle

"He's been ignoring me..." Robin has a sad look on her face.

"Now that you mention it-" said Cordelia, suddenly an

"Ooohh!" A group of guys yell in unison that contains Vaike, Gaius, Ricken, and Gregor. Stahl was hiding his face of embarrassment, Libra pat his back, Chrom and Frederick shows some concern, and Donnel is laughing. Gaius is holding on his muffin and then give it back to him. Robin wonder 'what is going on there?'

Cordelia continue her sentence, "you have been dropping hints at him through facial expression showing you like him, but he did not see them, maybe he's oblivious."

"Impossible, He can read faces very well. But what you said is true, I want him to notice that I like him." Robin put her head down on the table. "I just don't know what to do, what do you girls think?"she said while raising her head.

"Fight with him on the battle field," said Cordelia

"I'm the tactician of the whole army, not just him and I."

"Train with him," said Sully.

"I'll distract him."

"A way to a man's heart is his stomach," said Sumia

"What was that?" Said Robin. What Sumia said grab her attention.

"My mother used to say, a way to a man's heart is his stomach."

"So that explains the pies you bake for Chrom," said Lissa. Sumia blush at her outburst. "We'll if it work for my brother, it'll definitely work on Stahl. He loves food."

"Hmm... I think that's a great idea." Said Robin

"His date of birth is coming soon," said Miriel

"The roster did say that it's June 16th."

"Excuse me, the roster?" Miriel ask with interest.

"So maybe I'll bake him something... Like a cake."

"I'll teach you how," said Sumia. Sumia stand up and grab Robin's hand and to lead her out of the mess hall.

'What should I bake? Maybe some fried fig cakes.' Robin thought in the hallway


	2. Chapter 2- Stahl's POV

This chapter is basically the first chapther, but in Stahl's point of view. If you read Chapter one, There are some sudden outburst from the guys. This chapter explain those outbursts and Stahl's side of the story.

This chapter will have some references in other supports and also will be more romantic and humorous.

* * *

Stahl P.O.V

It was so tempting to look at her, but I can't I'll stare. Am I really this shy and bashful? Okay just focus on your meal. I look down on my plate and try to finish my small breakfast. Ever since Chrom's birthday, It is hard to eat and sleep, this is going on for weeks now.

"Stahl, you can tell teach anything," I look at my side and saw Vaike wrapping an arm around my neck, nearly choking me.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," I said. I looked around and saw every guy looking at me.

"Green Guy been eating less than Wyvern," said Gregor

"I notice that you had been unfocused lately," said Frederick

"Darn it, Stahl, Every body r worrin bout you," said Donnel

"Sorry everyone, I have a lot on my mind lately. It's getting hard to eat and sleep. Sorry to trouble you all," I said. Everybody smile at me with confidence. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I know exactly how you feel," said Virion. "I was like this, when I fell in love with my Miriel's sophisticated brains and beauty."

I gulp and said "are you guy's saying that I-I'm in love?" I agree that I like Robin, but in love. Everyone nod at my response. I laugh "It's not possible, everyone here is my friend."

"So she is one of the shepards," said Ricken. I stop laughing and keep quiet.

"Better not be the ones that are already taken," Vaike's grip got tighter. Most of the girls are already married: Vaike married Maribelle, Frederick married Sully, Ricken with Lissa, Chrom with Sumia, Panne with Gaius, and Virion with Miriel.

"It's not... I'll die... now... Vaike...Let go..." Vaike release his grip, so I can breathe. Gaius came and sit between us.

"Must be someone that's already here," Gaius said. "Kid, Babe, and Sunshine is not here." When he mention Tharja not being here, I felt relief. If Tharja knows about my crush, she'll kill me. "Well you seem more relaxed, I wonder why?" Gaius said with a confident smirk. "Especially when i said Sunshine, so it's rather her or someone else." I notice he is stalling his answer. I nod "no" to him. "So it's rather Cordelia or Bubbles." I tense up, could it be jealousy? "Didn't know you like her." He pointed at Cordelia, she saw us and then wink. After she wink, she vanish into mid air.

"Hey?! Where she go?" He look around, "she was here a second ago."

"Because she's taken," I said. Kellum and Cordelia have been practicing stealth.

"Then it must be Bubbles." I tense up and calm down.

"No, it's not her," I said calmly. Gaius still smile, I know he's planning something.

"Hey guys, do you want to know why I call Robin, Bubbles." Everyone nod in agreement, even I got curious.

"I was going to take a bath, Bubbles walked in, and she was staring at me in my small clothes." Calm yourself, Stahl, Calm yourself. I notice Gaius was gripping at his arm. I know he's telling the truth, but maybe bended it. Maybe Robin wasn't staring at his body, but at his arm. Chrom also look surprised and said-

"Was she only staring..."

"Yeah for a while and then she left."

"What!?" Chrom yell in a flustered face. He sit back down after realizing everyone was staring at him.

"Alright, tell us your story Blue. You put yourself into this," said Gaius. Chrom look around then at me, he sigh in defeat.

"I accidentally walked in on Robin... naked." Every guy gasp in surprise, I tense up and trying to keep myself seated. "Then she walked in on me...naked. She panic and throw objects at me, but they are not regular items. They are sharp, because i was bathing in the arm's storage tent."

"What!?" yelled Frederick, He ignore the stares. "Milord I have no right to be called a great knight, if I can't protect you."

"It's my fault, no need to worry," said Chrom. Frederick was about to speak again, but Gaius interrupt

"So how does she look like Blue?"

"I'm a married man, I'm not talking about it!" Chrom yelled quietly. I tried to relax myself, but-

"Teach knows what she looks, because I peeked once before I married Maribelle," said Vaike. I just want to run away, I am squirming in my seat. Vaike and Gaius is smiling, knowing I'll give in. "She is a pretty lass, soft, silky, white hair. Strong." My face is getting red. "Round." I am biting my lip. "Shapely-"

" Hey Stahl, get over here!" yelled Sully. I quickly stand up and calmly walk to the girls' table. Thank you Sully, you got me out of a situation. After I listen to what she ask, I'll get out because I'm already finished with my breakfast.

"Yes Sully," I said calmly.

"Robin wants to tell you something," Sully said with confidence. Why Sully why!? Does she know? "Hmm," I look at Robin, but not directly at her. If I do, I'll blush. I calmly said "What do you need Robin?"

Robin answer with an "I...uh." She grab a muffin and said "I-I am almost full, so I was wondering, if you want to have this muffin. I realize you been eating less than usual and I thought your still hungry. So uhh... Here." She shove the muffin in my area of reach. She is so kind, but at the wrong time. I don't care, my lady gave me a muffin. 'My lady' why did i thought that? I shake the thought out of my mind and take the muffin with a thank you. I walk back to the table and sit down. Everyone smile at me, they want me to eat the muffin. Gaius break the silence-

"So Green, are you going to eat that?" he point at the muffin. I can agree with him, it's a chocolate chip muffin.

"No, I think I'll save this for later." I'm about to stand up, but Gaius put his hand on my shoulder.

"Green, you can prove yourself that you like Bubbles as a friend, if you give me that muffin."

"I don't care, I want it, It's a chocolate chip muffin."

"What if I steal it?"

"You wouldn't," I said calmly. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I look behind me and no one's there. Could it be Kellum... or Cordelia?"

"Yoink..." Gaius have the muffin in his hand.

"Hey, give it back!" I said in a quiet voice. I try reaching for it, but Gaius keep it out of my reach.

"Why, Green, Why would I give it back?" said Gaius confidently.

"Because my lady gave it to me," I said without thinking.

"Ooohh!" Gaius, Vaike, Ricken, and Gregor yell in unison. Chrom and Frederick look at me with concern, Donnel is laughing, and Libra. I hid my face in defeat and in embarassment.

"We got ya, yer in love with Robin," said Donnel

"Gregor won bet, you pay Gregor," Gregor hold out his hand, Lon'qu gave him some gold.

"May Naga give you strength," say Libra

"This proves the saying, a way to a man's heart is his stomach," said Gaius. He give the muffin back.

"Okay," I put my head down. "I'm in love with Robin." This is so awkward, but at least I finally know."

"When did you like her," Chrom ask. I should tell him, he is the exalt and her best friend.

"I guess it was that time, when we were were going in Regna Ferox, I received late news, so i skipped breakfast. When I finally catch up she asked for my name. When i see her I thought she was pretty and probably develop some feelings for her. She is so kind, she gave me some bear meat jerky to stop my hunger." I notice Frederick have a look of disgust, Does he really hate bear meat that much or what?

"Aww- yeah! The Vaike: number one matchmaker!" said Vaike

"My Feelings keep growing until She had trouble picking Chrom's birthday present. I can't leave her like that so we work together on a special potion. After that I get really bashful around her, when i see her, it is rather i blush or stare. I sometimes try to refuse my feelings, because I think I'm not worthy."

"Yes you are, with that amount of confidence," said Sully

"Huh?" I look up and see all the guys and girls. I look around worried that she heard.

"Don't worry, Robin is not here," said Lissa. I sigh in relief, I don't want her to know that way.

"So I guess everyone know." Everyone nod-

"Well except for Tharja," said Cordelia

"I know.." said Tharja. Nowi is clinging on her leg and Olivia is repeating apologies to everyone that she failed. Everyone gasp and I am shivering, What is she going to do? It's worth it, if can be with Robin... if. She walk towards me with Nowi still on her leg until we are face to face. She put her hand on top of my head. Everyone has a look of horror, but it's hard to read Tharja. She ruffle my bedhead and "ouch!" She pluck a couple of hairs. "Harm her and I'll use these," she said while holding them in front of my face, so i can see them. Why is she being so calm about this? I see Nowi still on her leg, but she is not harmed from being dragged around. Why is that?

"I would never," I said with confidence.

"Soo, what are yer going to do." Said Donnel

"I'll have to confess, It's the only way. Can you guy's not tell her about my feelings, I have to do it by myself."

"But-" said Lissa

"Please," I said desperatly.

Okay, It's a secret. Right, everyone?" Said Chrom. Everyone nod in agreement.

"Thank you," I said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3-Trying too hard

Okay, 3rd chapter is here. Only one chapter left, I promise. So this about Robin and Stahl trying to confess to each other. If there are any mistakes in grammar or other, I will gladly accept criticism. This chapter contains A support.

what might be out of character:

Setting: Takes place at the two years of peace

Characters: Speech patterns; Miriel's has a big extensive vocabulary, but it'll more simpler yet proper. Donnel has that certain way of talking, so it might be weak or exaggerated.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

Okay, just give him the box that has his favorite pastries: fried fig cakes. It's his birthday: June 16th. How would he react? Is it the right time? Why am I being this shy?

* * *

**Stahl's P.O.V**

Where is she? I don't think I could keep it much longer. I have to be patient. I'll eat my breakfast, I look down, oh right...

* * *

I'll be taking this," said Gaius while taking my plate of food.

"Why?"

"For motivations, Green." He walk away and ate some of my breakfast.

* * *

That was not for motivation. My stomach growled in agreement. Happy Birthday to me...

**No P.O.V**

"She's not here yet," said Sumia

"It looks like he's getting nervous," said Chrom. The rest of the shepards are worrying about these two.

"I ave got an idea," said Donnel. "We need him in his comfort zone."

"How will we do that?" said Kellum

"Ahh!" Everyone gasp except Cordelia.

"What in tarnation Kellum, give us a hint, will ya!" Donnel smile at his sentence and said "That's it, we have to fight an bicker, but who will?"

"Teach will do it, the Vaike: number one match maker. I got them together." Vaike said gloatingly.

"I disagree with you statement," said Miriel. Miriel fix her glasses in place. "I'm the one who mentioned Robin to Stahl. He gained some sexual expectations and Robin exceeds them, which causes him to have pliable feelings." Many blush at her explanation, could it be true?

"That is not true, teach knows what you said and that is blah blah blah new blah female blah tactician blah named Robin blah." Virion got mad at Vaike.

"How dare you mock my lovely Miriel's way of speech, your married to a noble family and you can't do manners." Vaike wink at Donnel, Donnel hid his face in the pot on his head. He meant a fake fight but it works.

~Minutes Later~

Sumia and Cordelia both sit down with sad looks on their faces.

"I-is something wrong?" Olivia ask in a sheepish way

"She left, I guess she got nervous," said Sumia

"Then we just did that for nothin," said Donnel. Donnel point at a group of people that contains Stahl trying to stop Virion's and Vaike's argument. Stahl finally succeed when they shake hands in agreement.

"Maybe I should just look for her," he left the mess hall.

"Let's follow him," said Lissa. Everyone follow him, but stop when they see him and Robin together. They hid around a corner and listen carefully to their conversation.

* * *

Robins P.O.V

Okay I'm ready, there he is. I walk towards him. I worry about him a little when I saw his back leaning against the wall and sigh. What happen to him? I hide the box in my coat and said-

"What's wrong, Stahl? You sound a bit down?"

"Well, I apparently need to practice, then! It was supposed to be a sigh of relief. Some friends were in a bit of a row, but I managed to to calm the waters," Stahl said. He laugh a little. Really early in the morning, I wonder who fight. Maybe I should try a conversation first. I've been meaning to ask him.

"You're always doing things like that, aren't you? Helping others with their problems. Most of us are too busy looking after ourselves, but you always find the time." It is true, though.

"Well, in a way it was for my own sake. Troubled folks make me uncomfortable. When I see friends fighting, my first instinct is to intervene and restore the peace." I understand that, I see the way he help Donnel often and handing medicine to some who needed it. But-  
**  
**"Ha! And now you're acting humble and deflecting praise from yourself." Stahl suddenly change his face that looks worried and flustered.

"Er, sorry. Is that annoying?" Is he worried that it might bother me. I better calm him down, I don't think it's annoying, I think it's sweet and kind.

"Not annoying, no. But you should stand up for yourself from time to time, too. For example, you could start by telling people that today is your birthday." Stahl has a surprised look on his face.

"Huh? You knew?"

"I found out, yes, but not from you! Friends should be able to tell each other that much. We are busy trying to rebuild Ylisse, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun sometimes." Look at me for example, I'm trying to get your attention, but you are faking eye contact. Why are you like this?

"I suppose..."

"You spend so much time looking after other people that someone has to look after you. And I've decided that someone is going to be me! So, here." I take the box out of my coat and hand them to him. "Have a couple of fried fig cakes in honor of your birthday." He take the box and said-

"Aw, my favorite! Thanks, Robin. You're a true friend." I just got friend zoned, didn't I? Oh well, it's a start... It just got awkward, didn't it? I should leave before it get too awkward. "I should be studying tactics, happy birthday Stahl," I leave quickly, I guess I could try again later, I can be patient.

* * *

Stahl P.O.V.

I look into the box and it has 6 small fried fig cakes. I pick one up. Why is it warm? Did she bake these? I put it back neatly to the box.

"...I blew it, didn't I?" I felt a hard slap at the back of my head.

"You sure did!" Said Sully, "What was that?!"

"I-I don't know! I tried to, but I panicked," I said.

"Alright, just try again tomorrow," said Lissa.

"Tomorrow?"

"Face it, Green. You got her friend zoned," said Gaius

"Okay"

"Well aren't you going going to eat one," said Sumia. "Robin worked really hard on those." I look at the box at grab a cake. I took a bite and my eyes open wide. They are really tasty and delicious. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. But I can't fully enjoy it. I love her and I can't confess. I guess this is guilty pleasure.

"Aww, you love it," said Sumia.

"Yeah, but this is making me guilty, it feels like I'm rewarding myself for failing." I said

"Then use it differently," said Miriel

"Huh?" Now I'm confused.

"Use it for motivation. If you fail, eat a cake as punishment." said Cordelia

"Will that even work?" I don't think it'll work.

"Finish the cake and we'll find out," said Gaius.

I don't see why not. I try to take a bite, but it's torture. I finally finish the cake, but it feels like the cake is eating me through guilt. "Okay that's torture, but I won't fail next time." I said with confidence

* * *

**No P.O.V**

He failed many times, each with the same procedure:

He failed,  
Get the back of his head hit with rather a tome, parasol, dragonstone, pie, or that one time when his horse snorted on his face.  
Then he eats a fried fig cake.

The day after he ate his last cake, He sigh in relief that he doesn't have to go through with it again. Until-

"Stahl, I-" said Robin. She is holding a box and run up to him.

Stahl scratch his nose. "Yes Robin?" He ask

"I-I uhh... want to ask you something." Robin is blushing while she say that sentence.

'You can tell me." he said

"Do you like..." Stahl was blushing a pure shade of red and ask himself, "Is she aware of my feelings?"

"The fried fig cakes? D-do you like them?" Stahl didn't expect that...

"Ehh..?"

"So you don't like them," said Robin. She got a little sad at his response, She's not much good as a cook, but she's been practicing. She and Donnel practiced with Sumia, Frederick(He learn after eating Sully's cooking), and the other Shepard's assistance. She been improving well for him.

Stahl realize his response and got flustered. He quickly said "No, No, No, I love them as much as I love..." Now is his chance, time to confess to her. "My horse," he yell in his thoughts, 'HOW COULD I SCREW THAT UP?'

"Your horse..." Even Robin got surprised.

Stahl try to keep his cool and calmly said "Yeah, we work hard together during that war and he's trustworthy."

Robin smile and said "well glad you enjoy them." She give him the box she carried. "Everyone told me how you like them, so I baked you another batch. So uh.. bye." She ran away quickly. Stahl sigh and WHAM-

"You got to be kidding me, you should have finish that sentence differently," said Lissa. She is holding her staff. Stahl disappointed with himself and eat a cake as punishment and temporarily pleasure.

"Your right..." He run away from Lissa to go after Robin, until-

***CRASH***

* * *

Oh no, I left you all in a cliffhanger, Don't worry, the next chapter is the final chapter and I promise to post it within a week. I even have the final chapter all written in my notebook, I just need to type it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to review. I will gladly accept criticism for grammar mistakes and other.


	4. Chapter 4- Realization and Proposal

Okay last chapter and a long one. If there is some mistakes of grammar, don't hesitate. I appreciate some reviews.

Things that might be OOC:

speech patterns

setting: takes place in 2 years of peace

* * *

***CRASH***

Stahl is on the floor with the other person in front of him. Stahl rub his noise from the pain. The person in front of him is rubbing her back. It's Anna, the red headed merchant. From the crash, items scatter on the floor.

"Sorry Anna, here let me help pick these up," said Stahl.

"Thanks," said Anna. Both of them pick up the scattered merchandise. Most of them are small things like knives, medicine, and jewelry. Stahl pick up the last item, a silver ring. He carefully examine it. There's a wavy pattern engraved around the silver band. It has 3 stones: 2 small green stones with a bigger spherical purple stone between them. To Stahl, the purple stone looks like a universe encased in an orb. He notice that green and purple looks nice together. Anna look at Stahl staring at the ring and thought to herself "a customer!" She is going to persuade him to purchase it. She casually say  
"You seem to like that ring."

"I'm just admiring it"

Anna thought to herself, 'I'm not going away that easy.' She manage to jump into conclusion. "You like her a lot, don't you?"

Stahl look at Anna and thought 'So she know too.' He answer her question, "Yes, but she's unaware."

'Okay just do a casual conversation to warm him up and offer the sale' Anna thought. She finally know he likes someone or love... "Then confess to her," she said in a supporting way.

"I tried to, but I always screw up."

"What are you trying to say to her?"

"I love you, will you give me a chance?"

'Okay, that confession is weak and how can he screw that up?' She ask "you seem like you plan this."

"Yes, but I don't have the guts to say it out loud." He said in a sad way

'Really?!' Anna can't take it any more and decided to genuinely help him. "Well, maybe your asking the wrong question."

"Huh?"

'OH MY NAGA!' Stahl notice Anna facial expression. "Sorry, am I annoying you?"

"No, it's just that you are unaware of your own feelings. I mean, the way you look at that ring, it looks like you want to say something more than a confession."

Stahl thought to himself, 'wait, what if she's right. I spent so many time with Robin, and I love her. So then-.' "Your right! I don't want to confess my feelings. I want to propose and marry her." He smile at the realization. Anna smile too, but... 'Okay, I got him, time to make the sale!"

"You know that ring is for sale," she said with confidence.

"I love to purchase it, but I have no money on me now," he said.

'Darn it, okay I have to tempt him to buy it,' Anna thought of an idea. "I guess I could personally hold on to that ring until you can afford it, but if someone were to pay more, I have to sell it."

"Wait!" Stahl quickly look into his inventory; hoping that he still have it. He smile when he found it. After a battle with risen, there are some items that can be looted: weapons, staves, goods, and bullions.  
Robin often miss to check for bullions, luckily for Stahl, he still has a (s)bullion. He got the sack out out of his inventory, and show it to Anna. "Is this enough to trade?"

Anna smile at the sight. 'Jackpot!' "Why yes, that is actually a fair trade.

"Really?"

"The stones are emeralds and amethyst."

"That explains a lot, but why are you carrying expensive rings?"

"Ylisse has a lot of noble houses."

"Oh, well thank you Anna."

"No, thank you." Anna pick up the box of cakes and hand it back to him. Stahl take the box and leave. "Well Anna, you made a sale and help 2 people with love trouble." She pause for a second "Wait, why is this conversation familiar to that conversation.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

"What are you doing, you were so close." Said Sumia

"I can't handle it," I said.

"Why?"

"If I confess, what will happen?"

"I don't understand."

If I confess, things will get awkward, and our already great friendship is ruined." I said with a teary face, I can't handle that risk. Sumia hug me from sympathy and said "aww, don't cry." She cheer up. "Hey, how about a ride on my pegasus. It clears my mind of worries and makes me happy."

"I wipe the tears out of my face and said "okay..." Sumia grab my hand and lead me to the stables, on our way we saw Anna.

"hey guys, guess what?" Anna look at me. "Oh Robin, what's the matter?"

"I like this guy, but he's unaware."

"Well confess," she said

"It's hard."

"You seem unprepared, and your Ylisse great tactician. You have to make a plan. All is fair in love and war."

I notice this, why am I being so hopeless like a schoolgirl? "Your right, I'll create a plan that both of us won't escape, come on Sumia. Thank you Anna."

* * *

**Stahl's P.O.V**

The ring is in my pocket, this is going to be stressful. How will I propose? Will you marry me? I'll improvise. I put my hand in my pocket, and play with it a little. Is this the right size?

"Ooo, what do you have there?" Said Nowi. I look around and all of the shepards are looking at me. Do they all enjoy ganging up on me. I have to show no hesitation.

"I finally figure out why I always screw up," I said casually.

"Your too shy," said Ricken.

"No, I've been trying to..." I pause to pull the ring out. "Ask the wrong question," I show the ring for everyone to see. Girls squeal and admire the ring. Guys are wishing me good luck, ruffle my bed head, and pat my back.

"Look at it," said Lissa

"It's so pretty," said Sumia

"Wow, I never expect you to take the leap," said Sully

"Are you sure about this?" Said Lon'qu.

"Yes I'm sure, to prove it I'm going to her. I'm not going to wait for her. Do you guys have any idea where she is?"

"She's at the shepard's garrison." Said Lissa.

I leave the mess hall and go straight to the garrison. When I finally reach her she is writing a journal. Okay, there she is, I've waited for to long.

* * *

**No P.O.V**

"Well, let's follow him," said Gaius. He walks towards the exit along with the other nosy shepards until someone is blocking the exit.

"Whiskers, it's been long, I miss you," said Gaius. Panne is blocking the exit and come back from her break. Panne does not look happy. Gaius notice this and said "err... Whiskers?"

"Don't bother calling me whiskers, man spawn."

"Man spawn? Panne are you mad at me?"

"Did you really brag about Robin accidentally walked in your tent while your in you small cloths?"

Gaius is didn't expect her to actually hear that, 'Panne does have great hearing, but she heard that during her trip?' He thought to himself. 'Okay just calm down, lying is pointless. She can actually hear my heart beat.'

"Panne, I was hoping to tell you this on different terms, but can we talk about this later and in private." He grasp at his arm.

"I agree, but I have heard more than that. Especially for Sumia and Maribelle." Gaius finally knows what she is going to say.

"Panne, I don't think-"

"What is it?" Sumia interrupt him and Maribelle listen carefully.

"Before your marriages, that man spawn." She point at Vaike. "Peeked at Robin."

"Excuse me!?" Said Maribelle. "Vaike is this true!?" Vaike swallow and squeak a "yes..."

"And Chrom accidentally walked in on Robin naked and vice versa." Panne directly said to Sumia. Chrom blush a deep shade of red and yell "Sumia, I can explain!"

"Chrom... Did you used to like Robin?" Sumia yell, she look sad and angry.

"No no no, I'm married to you and we are friends!"

* * *

Stahl walk up to Robin. Robin notice him and stand up. Stahl stop walking until he is near her. He continue to not look at her directly and said "Hi Robin."

"Hi Stahl," she said with a smile

Stahl scratch his nose, and Robin know what his next action will be.

"Ah. You did it again." She said. Stahl don't know what she is talking about.

"Did what again?" He still scratch his nose and getting more nervous.

"Scratched your nose. You've got something you want to ask me, don't you?" He is shocked. He thought to himself, 'does she finally know?'

"How did you know?" He still scratch his nose.

"Oh, I've been doing a bit of observing of my own, trying to read faces. After you described your special talent, I realized how useful it could be. First thing I learned is that you scratch your nose before you ask for anything." He stop scratching at his nose. 'That's the plan' she thought 'if he can't read my face, I'll practice to read his'

"Ha! You'd think I know my own tells, but I guess not..." He and Robin laugh a little.

"So? What is it? You shouldn't be shy about asking me for anything. You've helped me so much, I'd love a chance to return the favor." 'I really do, anything for you.' She said in her thought

**"**Er...right. Guess I'll ask." He getting nervous and he's blushing, he scold at himself 'I knew I should have plan this. Improvise really, what am I thinking?'

Robin smile and said "I'm all ears."

"Well, I, um...got this ring for you. And...I want you to wear it." He show the ring to her. He hold it between his thumb and index finger, so she can see most of it. He smile as soon as he said that.

Robin blush deeply and hesitate to jump to the conclusion. So she ask "why?"

"...Because I love you."

Robin didn't expect that, 'He love me too! Gods, how can I be so oblivious! "She yell in her thoughts, then said "What?! Gods, I had no idea!"

"Oh, heh heh, I was kind of hoping you'd picked on my cues..."

'Those are cues? But I did give him a lot of cues. I might as well confess. "I guess we're even then."

"What do you mean?" He ask

'I always want to tell him this' she smile in a similar gaze that she always give him, but is never seen clearly by him. "Look at me, Stahl. Look at my face." Stahl, innocently confused by her sentence, finally stop faking eye contact and finally look directly at her face.

"Er, okay. I'm looking..."

**"**Can you see what I'm thinking?"

Stahl closely look at her face to read it. He is really good at it, but is too shy to use that ability against her. He look into her eyes and her... smile. He finally know about her feeling, he smile." ...Yes. Yes I can! You're happy!"

"Exactly! See, if you'd have paid more attention, you'd have seen—"

"...that you're in love with me, too." He finish her sentence.

**"**Recently you've been avoiding my gaze. It was... Well, it was horrible, frankly."  
**  
**"Oh, you noticed? I'm sorry. I guess I just got bashful around you."

"But if you'd seen my eyes, you'd have known the answer was yes before you even asked!"

"Oh, Robineven a blind man could see you've made me so happy!" He grab both of Robin's hands together, meet her gaze, and spoke from the heart. "My lady, I may never take my eyes off you again! ...Unless I'm about to run into a wall." Robin giggle at his sentence, it's romantic yet literal. Stahl still hold the ring in his hand. He hold it up and ask "may I?" Robin eagerly nod yes. He take her left hand and insert her ring finger into the ring. "It's so pretty," said Robin. She admire the ring.

"So by any chance, does everyone else but me knows about this," Stahl ask

"Yes... Who knew they can keep a secret."

"Might as well tell them, they been very patient with me for taking 2 weeks to confess."

"Yeah... But-" Robin had a look on her face that looks serious. Stahl try to read it, but can't tell. Is she embarrassed about telling them the proposal.

"Did it really took two weeks to confess?"

"...Yeah, I even have to use the fried fig cakes for motivation to confess." He smile.

"So I guess they're delicious. I've been practicing for you. But... How about something else other than food... Something you might want more."

Stahl blush deeply, "what do you mean? I already propose." Robin got closer. He stay in his area and finally know what she mean.

"I meant this..." She reach him and kiss him. He kiss back. When they separate, both are blushing red as cherries.

"Well that was nice," he said shy like and smiling.

"I enjoy it." Robin said smiling. She grab his hand, "come on, let's go to tell the others, right everyone!?" There was a pause. "Err... Right everyone?.." Both walk out of the room.

"They are not spying at us this time? Let's see what happen to them because I'm getting worried." Said Stahl. Both walk back to the mess hall. Robin is leading the way and Stahl follow her while holding hands

* * *

"Okay that settles it," said Chrom. "I hope you understand, Sumia"

"Yes, I understand, I won't ever accuse you again." Said Sumia. *cough*

"I made a mistake! but you can make better," Vaike apologize to Maribelle.

"I'm glad that you say that, we shall discuss this matter later," said Maribelle. The couples finally calm down. "Crap, we are so focused on this, we didn't know if he actually did propose..," Said Sully. "Maybe it's not too late." Everyone walk towards the exit, but stop until they heard footsteps, could it be? Robin appear in sight, but her left hand is hidden. Robin is about to walk in, but as soon as her she took a step. The was a loud thump through the wall and an "Oww!"

"Gods, are you okay Stahl?" Robin yell with concern

"Yeah... I ran into wall, didn't i?" He ask. Robin giggle a little and thought 'he's not joking at that sentence.' The shepards run towards the newly happy couple to congratulate them.

* * *

Thanks for reading,I enjoy it.


End file.
